A night of patrol
by snipsnap
Summary: A night of patrolling with Spike has fringe benefits


Title            : A trip down memory lane

Author        : coolkitty

Summery    : A night of patrolling has fringe benefits.

Feedback    : I crave it. Send it to tina_1502@yahoo.com

Distribution: Just let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Joss.

Author's Notes: I took a few liberties by making Angelus& Gang present at one of the first performances of '_As You like It' at the Earl of Pembroke's house in Wilton. _

"Have a nice trip". Buffy staked the vampire and wiped her knife on her jeans. There did not seem to be any more. She looked at her watch and sighed. There was barely time for a nap.

"Forget about the test." She told herself. But she could not forget. It was tomorrow. She wondered why the vamps always gave her a hard time the night before an important test. Perhaps there was a message currently going over the vampire grape wine. 'The Slayer is having a test tomorrow. Let us all gang up to give her an _F._'

"Slayer"

She gave a jump and relaxed immediately as she saw the bleached vamp. Damn! He had a nasty way of sneaking up on people.

"What do you want?"

He smirked as the Slayer went automatically on the defensive mode. He shrugged and said nonchalantly.

"I was bored. Thought I would keep you company."

"You should have come earlier. I am finished here."

"I went to see a play."

"Hmm"

The Slayer was not pleased. While she was working her butt off everybody else was having a merry time. Xander and Anya were in Las Vegas. Willow and Tara were at Salem for the 'Annual Witches' Convention'. That left only Giles. And he had a gig tonight.

Spike could tell that the Slayer was pissed off about something. She had that 'don't mess with me' look. Actually she looked quite cute at the moment though she wouldn't appreciate him telling her so. He caught her glancing at her watch.

"Going somewhere, Slayer?"

She sighed as she shook her head. 

"Only to bed. I can't believe how fast the time goes when I'm on duty."

Spike smirked as he quoted.

_"Time travels in divers paces with divers persons"_

"That is Shakespeare isn't it?"

"Yup. Though I'm surprised you knew." 

"What do you mean you are surprised" Buffy demanded.

*Oho now she is mad at me.*

" I know my Shakespeare. I can even tell you where it is from. It is from _As You Like It._"

Spike hastened to sooth troubled waters. An angry Slayer is very injurious to health. Particularly his health.

"I didn't mean it that way, pet. It is not a famous play not even well known. I'm just surprised that you knew it. As a matter of fact I have just seen it."

Buffy was mollified though she didn't quite believe him.

"How many times have you seen it already?" she asked him. 

"Only once.In 1603 at the Earl of Pembroke's house in Wilton. And I was too busy managing Dru to watch it properly."

Buffy was immediately curious.

"What was she doing in the theatre?" She immediately slapped her head. "Forget I asked it."

"No, she was not feeding." Spike corrected her. "She rushed to the stage and started singing with the Duke's Men."

Buffy immediately went to peals of laughter.

"It was not funny." Said Spike exasperatedly. "I had to grab her from the stage. And Angelus was so pissed that he wouldn't let us out of the house for a whole week."

Buffy was clutching her stomach by that time.

"Oh poor Spike" she mocked "I feel so sorry for you."

"You don't know half of it" he growled.

"You mean there is more?" Buffy howled.

Spike was thoroughly annoyed by now. 

"Sod off Slayer." He made off for the Crypt. But Buffy caught him and wheedled.

"Come on Spike. You can't stop now. Tell me what happened"

Spike watched the Slayer as he considered whether to give in or not. He hadn't seen the Slayer in such a good mood lately. She was brimming with merriment.

Buffy watched the bleached vampire as he ran a hand through his blond hair. He made a beautiful profile in the moonlight, what with the sculpted cheekbones and midsummer blue eyes and…

She had never noticed that his eyes were blue. Or that he had such … 

*Down Buffy. This is Spike. Remember evil bloodsucker. *

She chastised herself and tugged his hand.

"Spike" the Slayer wheedled.

"Alright" Spike gave in.

"The King was there and…"

"Which king?"

"Don't interrupt me. It was King James 1 and he was very angry at the debacle. Shakespeare had a tough time …"

"Wow! Shakespeare was there too?"

"That's it Slayer. I've had it with your interruptions. I am going home now." He drew his coat firmly to his body and marched off into the night.

"I never knew he was so touchy" was the Slayer's only comment.

                                              -----------------------------

Buffy Summers stared at her assignment. 

Willow drew Buffy's assignment towards her and gasped.

"Buffy! You have got an A+. And it says that you are awarded special marks for your research about the play's first production in 1603. Where did you get all this stuff? Buffy, are you listening to me?"

                                           ------------------------------

Giles took off his glasses and carefully wiped it. Then he put it back and read it again. The figure was the same. There was nothing wrong with his glasses. He looked at the smirking vampire.

"Explain" he roared.

Anya who was dusting the Mummy foot jumped a mile. The clamps fell out of her hand and the Mummy foot immediately rushed away. Spike explained, cashed his bill and sauntered outside. However he started whistling only after he reached outside.He was a cautious vampire and stayed away from explosive situations and explosive people.

Anya strode over to Giles.

"Giles look what you made me do. You made me drop my Mummy Foot and it escaped. Since it is really your fault you will have to pay for it.Also shouting is not good for your health. Your blood pressure will rise and you will have a heart attack. Then I will have to manage the shop alone. Then..."

"Anya"

"Yes Giles"

"SHUT UP"

And that was how Anya first made her acquaintance with the Ripper.

                                            ------------------------------

The bell above the shop tingled as Buffy Summers came inside. "Hi guys. I have some good news."

She was really in a good mood. Of course that A+ she got for Literature contributed much to her current mood. She put away her bag and inspected the incense candles on display.

"Buffy would you please come here?"

"Sure Giles" She hummed softly "_What could possibly go wrong in a day like this"._

Giles indicated the bill in his hand and asked her.

"Since when have you hired Spike for coaching in Literature?"

                                                    THE END


End file.
